In-space communications (e.g., offers and messages) in network-based games are known. In existing systems, however, such communications are typically hard coded or “baked” into the games. Thus, any changes or additions to the communications may need to be programmed and deployed into the live games in order for those changes or additions to be realized. Not only can this be a time intensive workflow, but it may also discourage using user data to customize communications.